


Wildest Fantasies:Xtra Little Work

by vanityaffair



Series: Xana~The Little Genie [4]
Category: None-Fandom
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Multi, Part of my little series, So Wrong It's Right, So much tentacle, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I added along but I forgot to put it there so yeah..Tentacles Rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Fantasies:Xtra Little Work

I can make your wishes come true and make them my fuel...

 

I can make your fantasy come to life...

 

Even though they may be neverlasting...I can make them everlasting....

~  
Dan moved out of the way of the darting tentacle but then another one had wrapped around his leg and pulled him down.

 

Xana watched with fascination as she sipped on wine and sat in a chair from afar.

 

"Aaah!"Dan said and he gasped when he felt a tentacle prod around in his pants then soon he was suspended in the air and he let out a soft moan when he felt a tentacle rip his pants away from his pale body.

 

"Make this your beautiful fairytale..."She said from afar as Dan had looked to her but then a wet slimy tentacle had entered his lips and then it squirted a sweet drug-like paraphenila.

 

He moaned muffledly as he sucked on the tentacle as it moved in and out of his mouth and he felt heady and weak as he felt a tentacle prod and poke at his ring of muscle.  
He was too drugged to worry and then he felt the same liquid dribble against his hole.

 

The tentacle had made its way in and it had rubbed against his prostate and he had arched his back weakly.

 

Then suddenly a tentacle that was the thinnest he ever seen had moved for his hardening cock and it had rubbed along the tip and then it pushed its way inside through the slit.

 

His eyes shot open and he had gasped muffledly then the tentacle in his mouth shot more of the sweet liquid into his mouth to sedate him to keep him from moving around too much.

 

The tentacle inside of his cock moved in and out and he moaned muffledly from pain and some pleasure.

 

Then a slimy tentacle had wrapped around his hard cock and he arched in its grasp as it slide up and down stroking him.

 

The tentacle that was inside of his passage way had went at the same pace as the tentacle stroking his cock.

 

Xana purred as she watched in great pleasurement since this fantasy was feeding her.

 

Dan was close to his edge and he felt himself get more heady and drugged.

 

Then another tentacle had slipped inside of him and he had no protest since he as drugged.

 

He moaned muffledly as he arched his back and then he released hard even though there was a tentacle blocking his way to release.  
He went slack as he felt himself close his eyes and then he suddenly woke up in his bed and he looked around no renmants of the wild dream he had.  
~  
Life is precious isn't it?...

 

Let's make it more precious...

 

I understand your fantasy...

 

Let's make it come true....

~

David had moaned muffledly as he thrusted down onto the giant tentacle and his sense were drugged as the tentacle in his mouth had squirted some of its golden maple syrup like drug into his mouth and he moaned as he felt himself get drugged more.

 

Xana had watched from her distance as she watched from behind a glass window and she watched as David rode on a giant tentacle like it was nothing.

 

David's eyes watered and he felt himself feel like he was gonna be split opened in seconds.  
A tentacle stroked his cock as it filled up to the simply touch and then the syrup like liquid dribbled down his cock as some moved down the corner of his mouth mixed with slavia.

 

Xana chuckled,"Just beautiful.."She said and David had arched his back as the tentacle inside of his stretched ass had began to thrust in and out of him with speed beyond his own.

 

Then he arched further and he had then gasped softly and released all over his chest as the giant tentacle inlarged and released inside of him filling him over and over again with its seed.

 

He thought it was never gonna end but it finally did.

 

He panted heavily as he went limper than life as he fell back into the grasp of the tentacles and he closed his eyes tiredly.

 

He woke up and it felt like nothing happened.  
~  
I had fun but you fueled me...

Tomorrow maybe...

I enjoyed every second of it...

The End~

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to go along with the series but I forgot about it in...2 seconds but I made up for it.Enjoy this delightful story about tentacles.Please don't judge me about me writing about people getting raped by tentacles I'm addicted to tentacle fics.Enjoy this filthy may need to pray later fiction.:)


End file.
